1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety closure for a container of the type used to store medicine and like hazardous substances, and more particularly to such closure which cannot be opened by young children but can be readily opened by adults.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art presently known is evidenced by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,399,796; 3,445,022; 3,514,003, 3,578,192; 3,620,400; 3,739,934, and U.S. Pat. Re. No. 27,303. The present invention affords salutary advantages over the structure described in the cited patents and in any other known prior art.